Minecraft Mini Adventures with Zaira Swift, Sheep and Skye
by Skye Air
Summary: Here is a compilation of some mini adventures and stories I've had with Zaira and Sheep, two of my friends, in Minecraft Multiplayer! These stories are based on real life events of what happened. It includes hilarious events, unbelievable trolls and of course... sweet, sweet revenge! Hope you enjoy this book and make sure to rate, review and follow!
1. Chapter 1 - The Eco-Friendly Tower

**Hello! Welcome to my FanFiction page!**

This is my first story ever on FanFiction. I saw my friend Zairaswift do it (go check her out! she has great stories) and I decided that I wanted to do some as well! These short stories are about our in-real-life Minecraft Adventures on some servers. Hope you enjoy!

_The Eco-Friendly Tower... from Skye's perspective PART ONE_

I was on the Skyblock server with Zaira, and I was busy building the farm. I built the sugarcane farm and then started harvesting some of the sugar canes that had grown. Zaira was sort of helping me: she was bounding all over the place. When I finished harvesting the sugar cane, I stood back and admired what I did with the farm. Zaira watched with interest, while I went away to go mine some cobblestone from the cobble generator. While I was doing so, I heard muffle sniggers from Zaira's end of the Skype call, so I came over to see what she was doing.

"Hey Skye!" she exclaimed, jumping beside the sugar cane farm.

"Yeah?" I replied with interest.

"Do you like my mutation?" she asked, indicating towards a 15-block high sugarcane.

I froze for a second, before I laughed my head off AKA the dying seal laugh. Er, you won't find out until you see my laugh in real life.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"A mutation," she simply replied, getting some dirt and crafting ladders.

"Oh my God, Zaira, Oh my God. Wow dude..." I facepalmed, as she built a nerd pole up with dirt and put some ladders on the side.

She continued to build the sugarcane tower. I paused from time to time from interest, watching her as she went higher and higher.

"Hey, Skye."

"What," I replied, mining some more cobblestone.

"How high is the world height limit?"

I paused, before laughing again. "Oh my GOD, Zaira! What are you trying to do?"

"Mutation!" she replied, and we laughed together.

"256 blocks, I think."

"Thanks."

I return back to what I was doing, when I heard, "OH NO NO NO NO NYAAAAA ARGHHHHH..." from Zaira's end, and then I see the message pop up:

"iamamoocow fell from a high place"

"Indeed she did!" Zaira exclaimed, and we laughed harder.

"Dude, really what are you doing?" I said, as she repeatedly died over and over again.

A few minutes later, I was in the main island, and was going to walk over to the farm when I screamed:

"HOLY CRAP THERE'S A WITCH! HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP..."

I'm not much of a PvP person. Don't get mad.

Zaira exclaimed, "WHERE DUDE, WHERE?!" She was all up for it, but the problem was we had only started a few days ago and our materials and resources were crap.

"ARGH!" she shouted, as the witch splashed a potion near her. In her frantic attempt (I was watching her using Optifine) she hurried up the ladder, where the witch looked helplessly at her.

"Mutation saved my life," Zaira said, when she got to the top. We laughed our heads off, before waiting for the witch to despawn.

Zaira was obsessed with the sugarcane tower, however she had some problems. She kept dying and every time she did I would laugh my head off. Personally I was enjoying this show very much since I wanted to kill her ever since we started on the survival server (more stories about that coming up!)

Zaira was like the Legendary Guardian of the Sugar Cane. She would constantly be there, so I told her to harvest the other sugar cane while she was there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This anguished scream shocked me momentarily, but I realised that only one thing must've happened. I did the dying seal laugh while Zaira said helplessly through the Skype call, "I knocked it over..." (you see, when you hit the bottom of any sugar cane, it just knocks out all of the rest above it)

I laughed my head off before she started to rebuild it. _That girl just never gives up, does she, _I thought. Then I decided to do a prank on her so I punched the sugar cane and then the whole thing disappeared.

There was a moment of silence. You could hear her shock echoing through the Skype call.

"What happened?" Zaira asked me, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was sniggering and laughing. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHA..."

"Skye, I hate you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**This is part one of the story! Part TWO coming out real soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Eco-Friendly Tower 2

**Heyo! I've uploaded the second and final part of the Eco-Friendly Tower story. Hope you enjoy!  
Also make sure to go to Zaira Swift's Fanfiction page: it's got heaps more of cool stories! Check her out using the link: **** u/5577886/zairaswift**

_The Eco-Friendly Tower… from Skye's perspective PART TWO_

I loved the way Zaira reacted to my troll, so I decided to be a bit less mean and play another trick on her. This time however, it was not as big or serious as the other one.

**(If you read her perspective, you'll read what she thinks happened. However, only I knew what was actually going on XD I'm a great person! Sorry to Zaira if you're reading this!)**

Zaira was away from her sugar cane farm, mining more cobblestone from the generator. I then pretended I was harvesting the sugar canes and then I cried, "OH MY GOSH NOOO!"

"What?"

"I… I… it was an accident! I didn't mean it!" I exclaimed in a rushed voice. "Oh my gosh dude I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it at all! I was just harvesting some of this sugar cane and I just… it was… an accident, really…"

Zaira was silent through my entire rant. She still mined cobblestone, and I could hear what she was thinking. I sniggered quietly before I walked away from the sugarcane farm and harvested some potatoes (ermergerd, yush… potatoes…)

Anyways, some time passed. We were just doing stuff on Skyblock. Zaira finished the sugar cane tower and she threatened me as a warning not to tamper with it.

I could then hear Zaira pause and then suddenly starting laughing crazily. Like… a… er, I don't really know! A… seal? No XD that's supposed to be my trademark!

"What is it, Zaira? Come on tell me! What's so funny?"

"H-hang on," she barely managed to choke out through fits of laughter, "H-hang… j-j-just, w-wait…"

I got her to calm down a little, before she was bouncing with excitement and laughter.

"Look how eco-friendly we are!" she exclaimed, choking throughout the phrase, "I mean, look at the tall sugarcane that goes to world height limit and the dirt tower!"

She paused for a bit, before choking and dying of laughter again, barely able to say the next phrase.

"It… it, insert laugh of cray cray craziness… it, HAHAHAHABAHAABHBAABHBAHAA….. it just can't TOPPED! YAH SEE WHAT I DID THERE?"

I paused for a moment, cogs working in her brain. I then gave a slow clap with a beautiful facepalm, before breaking into another dying seal laugh. We were laughing so hard and for so long that my cheeks and stomach hurt. Oh dear.

Zaira climbed up the ladder, and I watched her as she grew a tree on top of the tower. I laughed my head off so bad as Zaira remarked, "We're more eco-friendly!"

I was then in the farm for a bit before some mobs spawned and started to try attacking me. At first I was fine with it, and I was ready. But then I saw several creepers, I wimped out and I had no choice but to go up the sugar cane tower.

"Dude…" I whimpered, as the world below me got smaller and more distant and the chances of slipping were high… and fatal.

"What are you doing?" Zaira laughed, watching me after killing the mobs on ground level. "You going up there?" She laughed harder.

"Dude! Once you start to go up… you can't stop! YOU CAN'T GO BACK! YOU CAN NEV-" we broke into another raucous fit of laughter.

I finally reached the top, and boy was it a magnificent sight. Just as the sun was rising, too.

"Er… dude… how do you get down?"

"You look at the sugarcane farm, walk forward, keep in line with te sugarcane. The water wil be right next to it so you have a chance." I think she was personally trolling me as I knew she had failed so many times doing this, but I still had a slight hope.

"LET'S DO THE DROPPER MAP!" I screamed, before yelling, "GERONIMO!" and plunging down from the tower. The ground zoomed towards me and I estimated off by a few blocks… I died.

Zaira was laughing really hard and I scolded her playfully.

"Come on. You failed too," I pointed out.

She kept laughing.

Anyways, we left the sugarcane tower alone after a while. I think Sheep and Zaira were discussing things about it on Skype but I wasn't on.

When I came on, I realised something was missing.

"Where's the tower?" I moaned, as I walked towards the farm to investigate.

"Oh Sheep asked me if I could take it down. She needed the dirt for the tree farm, anyway." A tone of sadness and nostalgia was heard in her voice.

I was sad too. It seemed that I grew quite attached to the Eco-friendly Tower… the one that caused us to laugh so hard and for such a long time. _Hm, _I wondered, _maybe we can make a proper place to put it, since it was in the way of the farm! Hm…_

So will it ever be the end of the Eco-Friendly Tower?

**Phew! Finished my first short story of this book! Hope you enjoyed it much! (Do I even English?) Please rate, review and follow, it's much appreciated! Also please visit Zaira Swift's FanFiction page… follow the link: **** u/5577886/zairaswift**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next mini story of our Minecraft Adventures is coming real soon!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	3. Chapter 3 - This is War

**HERRO! I'm back for more Minecraft Mini Adventures! We've finished the Eco-Friendly Tower story so now we're moving on to another one! If you want to see this all from Zaira's POV, you should check out her FanFiction: **** s/10510067/2/Mini-Stories-in-Minecraft****however, I'm aware that these links don't work anymore XD I finally figured that out. Well just type in zairaswift into the search box! Hope you enjoy this new chapter/story!**

_This is War - PART ONE __**(please note that on Zaira's FanFiction it is called "Drowning in Lies in Survival (Legitplay)") **_

It basically started all with Sheep, really. Sheep was the one who let me borrow her account, who found me a cracked launcher, who helped me get on the cracked server she was playing on, and helped me in survival on the server. I'm not a noob to minecraft… I just was a bit rough after not playing for around a year. It was torture not playing for that long, trust me.

Anyways, Sheep had a great base and stuff on survival. I decided to build this massive three-storey (five if you count the basement storage area and the attic) house… well maybe not a house anymore… it was a bit of a mansion, I guess. It was glorious (well that's what I thought) and it was built out of different types of wood: mainly birch.

Well, Sheep and Zaira weren't friends. In fact they didn't know each other until I introduced them to each other through Skype. It was awkward at first, but now we're all good friends through this one game… Minecraft.

Zaira wanted to go on the server so she managed to get an account and we all played together. For the first few days, I enjoyed bossing her around: telling her to get wood and resources for me in exchange for materials that she needed. She was slightly annoyed about it, but I laughed anyways.

This one particular time, I went AFK from Minecraft because I had other things to do. Anyways, when I got back after a few minutes, I opened up the window again to reveal:

You Died!

OMG, what the hell happened. I clicked respawn and rejoined the Skype call.

"OMG guys I died! What the hell happened?"

"Er, I dunno. What do you think happened?" Zaira asked me.

I paused, remembering the surroundings on the You Died screen. "Water. Oh no, I must've drowned. OH NO MY ITEMS! Wait… but how did I die?"

"Oh, I think it must've been that water glitch. Sometimes when you're next to the water, you glitch out and you just fall into the water. That's happened to me too."

**OKAY SO ZAIRA YEAH I KNOW I TOTALLY BOUGHT IT AND I'M NOT DENYING IT. AND DUDE I DID NOT KNOW ALL ALONG SO I'M NOT GOING TO PUT THAT IN MY POV RIGHT HERE. Just a note to Zaira Swift while reading her POV XD**

"Oh my GOSH, I lost so much stuff!" I whined as I tried to collect my resources at the bottom of the ocean. You see, our houses are floating on an ocean. Yeah. Sometimes it's really inconvenient. Especially when you die.

"Nya I'M GONNA DROWN AGAIN," I cried, as I tried to go for air. I finally reached the surface, and then counted my items to see if I had missing things.

It seemed fine so then I went back to what I was doing, which was trying to complete the house.

Zaira always kept hinting at something, and it seemed that Sheep and her were in it together. They were ALREADY conspiring against me. What loveliness. Zaira always kept on saying, "Should we tell her?" "No!" Sheep kept on replying.

"Oh my gosh what are you guys talking about? TELL MEHHH!"

"Er… You know how you drowned?" Zaira asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"We um, actually killed you…" Sheep finished.

There was a moment of silence. I was stunned for a moment, before I felt a flood of rage.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? LIKE ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY YOU TWO ARE JUST… DUDE WHY DID YOU DO THAT! COME ON! OH MY GODD! OH MY…. SERIOUSLY IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I think they were sniggering or something.

I was on the bridge between our houses at the time I was yelling this, and I accidentally pressed the Q button on the item slot I was holding this.

I suddenly thought of a funny phrase, and I yelled it out in my fit of rage, "OH MY GOD. YOU MADE ME DROP MY PORKCHOPS. THAT'S HOW ANGRY I AM!" We all burst into a crazy fit of laughter.

"How did you actually kill me?"

"Well," Zaira replied, "We took the blocks under you, let you fall, and then replaced them. As if nothing happened."

"It was her idea," Sheep quickly remarked.

Afterwards, when I had cooled down a little, I vowed my revenge. "This is payback guys. You totally asked for it."

**Ermergerd! Hoped yah liked it! Make sure to review, rate and follow, as well as check out Zaira Swift with her username: zairaswift  
Part TWO of this story will be coming out soon! (AKA Chapter 4!)**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


	4. Chapter 4 - This is War 2

**NYA! Back for more epic Minecraft Adventures! Make sure to keep on looking at Zaira's FanFiction for more updates on the story from her perspective! Her username is zairaswift so go check it out! Hope you like reading these and so make sure to give your feedback! This is Part TWO and the final one of the This is War mini story, so hopefully you enjoy!**

_This is War – from Skye's perspective PART TWO_

In the aftermath of my death, I was still ranting about my lost items. "Nya! Dude, come on. I lost like so many stacks of wood logs!"

"Er, yeah? Those were the ones I gave you anyways. That _I _all chopped down," Zaira replied.

"No they weren't!" I exclaimed, being the stubborn, denying person I was. "There was a stack of wood that I had myself! That I chopped down!"

"And yeah, what about the other… let's say 8 stacks?"

"Yeah?! Those were the ones that-"

"I GAVE YOU."

"Oh my God, I give up. Fine!" I said, rolling my eyes. That's still my wood though, Zaira. NYA.

We returned to our bases to do things by ourselves. I needed some really sweet revenge so I plotted of a nice way to kill Zaira. Our bases were connected by this ladder that goes down from my house into her base under the ocean. I retrieved a sword from Sheep's house: this beautiful fire aspect diamond sword that I was very fond of using. Sheep didn't notice me… I think she was on the farm or offline.

I then went back to my house, and since I was the owner of the sponges (they are blocks which protect a 20x20 area in our server), I tweaked some "flags" to turn PvP on in the region. I then did some amazing, convincing voice acting to get Zaira up the ladder so I could kill her.

"Hey, Zaira," I called.

"What?"

"I have some wood here. I'll just give it to you, since I owe you."

"Oh great, finally! Thanks." I think she was regretting becoming my slave for a few days XD

She climbed up the ladder, and I watched her nametag rise, until finally the trapdoor opened. I quickly went in for the kill, bashed her with the sword several times until she died and her items exploded everywhere. I didn't want her items, I just wanted to have the pleasure of killing her as revenge.

I could hear her raging. I laughed my head off. "Now you know what it feels like, huh? Now you know!" I was still laughing as she demanded her stuff back, and I gave it back to her, but the dispute about the wood was still unsettled.

"Dude you have my wood."

"No it's my wood."

"Come on! It's mine!"

"I chopped it down!"

"You killed me and stole it!"

"You killed me and you stole it back!"

It just went on and on. I still think we haven't resolved it, but we've got so much wood now it's not even funny anymore XD

She sort of gave up a bit though, and left the argument. I grabbed a few extra logs that day :D

**Thanks for reading this! If you want more, rate, review, favourite and follow! It's really appreciated! This is the final part of the This is War mini story!  
Don't forget to check out Zaira Swift's POV of these stories!**

_Stay Sweet,  
Skye_


End file.
